Cecile
Cecile is a student of Wellston Private High School and is the former head of the school's newspaper. Appearance Cecile has short, straight, teal-coloured hair and purple eyes. She wears eyeliner and during school, she wears the Wellston girls' uniform. During non-school hours , she wears a teal-and-white striped shirt with a very darkish navy-blue hoodie with jeans. She has teal speech bubbles. Her eyes glow violet when her ability is activated. Gallery Personality Cecile presents herself to be conceited and pompous, muh like a typical high-tier. She looks down on low-tiers and considers helping them a waste of time and effort. Not one for beating around the bush or pleasantries, she nearly forced Remi to fight her and refused to respect the new Queen without losing to her in a battle first. Despite this, she does take her job with the school paper seriously, stating she is supposed to 'deliver the truth' as much as possible. Whether because she wants to keep her position blemish free or genuine transparency is unclear. Cecile is also known to be secretive and untrustworthy, and it was these traits that made her ineligible for the position of Jack in Seraphina's eyes. She even ponders how she can bypass Arlo's authority as much as possible when it comes to the school paper and the 'truth'. History Cecile was once the queen of Wellston Private High School until she was dethroned by the current queen, Remi.Chapter 65 With Seraphina's ascension to Ace, a new Jack was needed to fill the void. Arlo wished for the powerful Cecile to fill the role, but due to her secretive personality, Seraphina overruled the King and chose Blyke. Plot Aftermath Curious about the identity of the anonymous reporter who made a story of the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi went in to see Cecile. Instead of obeying the Queen's orders, however, Cecile decided to challenge Remi by making the queen assert her authority on her. Seeing that the Queen couldn't force her, Cecile began to criticize Remi for being a weak Queen and sent her off with a message, "You should learn from his (Rei) mistakes." Cecile was then approached by Arlo and intially criticized the King for favoring Remi, dreading that she and Blyke would run the school like Rei had. Triggered by Cecile's disrespect for Rei, Arlo reminded Cecile that Remi overthrew her and warned her to respect the queen. Reluctantly, Cecile revealed to Arlo that the anonymous reporter's name was Terrence. Secrets Cecile was reviewing an article, submitted by Terrence about John 's actually having an ability and even defeating Arlo, while listening to a recording of Elaine talking to Arlo about this (ref Chapter 67). Cecile evidenly wanted to post the article and humiliate Arlo. However, she remembers Arlo's demand that all Royal-related articles by Terrence had to be checked by him, hence the article would never get past him. Juni then approaches Cecile, presenting a sketch of Seraphina shielding herself with her arms although she should have been able to evade anything instantaneously. Cecile rejected Juni wanting to write an article on it, saying the evidence was not strong enough. While alone, she schemes to bypass Arlo's orders. (ref Chapter 82) Cecile decides to interrogate Isen about John, since he had done earlier research on him. Isen is unwilling, but he eventually does reveal that John indeed does have an ability, but also explains to Cecile why exposing him to the school and crowning him King was not a good idea. (ref Chapter 85) 13 Arc 13 After Juni has gathered solid evidence and written an article, Cecile has Arlo review it, only to be rejected. Unwilling to back down, she tells Juni to spread the news through some other way. (ref Chapter 100) This would later come to bite her when Arlo fires Cecile from the school newpaper for disrespecting the Royals and also disobeying his orders. She tries, in vain, to challenge Arlo's authority, but eventually is backed into submission. (ref Chapter 109) Powers and Abilities Not much known about her ability, but Cecile is a high-tier who held the position of Queen at one point and was considered to be a Jack candidate.Chapter 60 She is able to create green energy ropesChapter 85 and shoot green projectiles. (ref Chapter 109) Relationships * Rei: Cecile looks down on Rei for the way he ran Wellston when he was King, calling him weak and idealistic to the point of naiveté. * Remi: Cecile does not respect Remi's status as Queen either due to her similarities to the deceased Rei. Cecile was also dethroned by Remi and could have been "destroyed." Quotes * (To Remi, about helping others) "This world isn't all unicorns and rainbows. Kindness and sincerity won't be reciprocated. And charitable actions won't inspire others to do the same. The whole thing is just a pointless waste of effort." Notes & Trivia * Cecile was in charge of the school newspaper. * Her ability may be the summoning of restrains and cords that glow a dark turquoise. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Students Category:High-tier Category:Queen